


Corn Maze: Turning Right

by hopesartcastle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesartcastle/pseuds/hopesartcastle
Summary: The Agreste family goes to a corn maze.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	Corn Maze: Turning Right

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble fic for the GNBCAAC Halloween prompt event! This did not have a beta so you know... it's not polished.  
> Prompt used: Corn Maze

“I think we should go this way.” Adrien says, pointing to the left path as his younger sibling started following a lizard down the other.

“Well we can’t just let your sister go off on her own.” Gabriel says. He steps forward in Dulcia’s direction.

Nathalie put her hand on her husband’s arm to stop him, “I’ll follow Dulcia. You can stay with Adrien.” She smiles warmly and follows her daughter down the path the lizard preferred. “We’ll meet you at the exit.”

Dulcia follows the small creature down a corner and along the path for a while before it disappears into the wall of corn.

“The lizard.” She moans with a pouty face and grabs the air in front of her in the direction of the vanished lizard.

“It’s alright, pumpkin. We can still go through the maze.” Nathalie rubs her daughter’s back to console her.

Almost instantly Dulcia becomes excited about resuming the escape and starts running down the path. Nathalie watches her one and a half year old run through the maze. Seeing Dulcia’s tiny happy legs try to go as fast as they can, put a giant giddy smile on Nathalie’s face. It surprisingly doesn’t take them long to find the exit even though the toddler led the way.

“Come on, Dulcia, let’s go see your father so that he can go through the maze with you and see how good you are.”

“I so good at it.” Dulcia stomps happily towards her dad who was waiting with Adrien.

Nathalie stands next to her husband and places her hand on his back, “I think Dulcia would like to go through the maze with you, dear.”

Dulcia grabs her dad’s pant leg and starts pulling him towards the exit to re-enter.

“Maze! Maze! Maze!” She chants.

“Adrien and I will go get the hot cider for when you two get out.” Nathalie says smiling.

“Maze daddy! Maze!”

Gabriel picks her up in his arms. “That’s the exit, sweetheart. We have to go back to the start.” 

He carries Dulcia to the entrance and puts her back down so she could walk herself. She runs into the maze and leads her father for a while before she reaches a familiar fork for the third time.

“Do you think we are lost, pumpkin?” Gabriel asked. He enjoys indulging her.

“Oh no! We lost.” she gasps and wanders around in front of him.

“Fear not, ma princesse!” He scoops her up quickly and she laughs at the tickling feeling in her stomach. “For we have a secret weapon, you!” He kisses her chubby cheek, she giggles, then he puts her on his shoulders. “Can you see the way out?” 

She gasps in shock, “Yes! We go…” she looks around at the weaving paths in front of her and thinks she found a good route, “that way!” 

She points in the direction but her father can’t see her tiny hand above his head.

“This way?” he smiles and starts walking to the left.

“No no!” she laughs. “That way, daddy!” she wraps her arms around his forehead to hug him.

“Ah yes, I see now.” he corrects his course. “Victory will be ours, ma princess!”

“Victory!” she exclaims excitedly.

Dulcia successfully guides them out of the maze until she sees her mother and brother holding candy apples and drinks just outside the exit.

“Mama! Adri!” she claps.

“Left or right, pumpkin?”

“Mama have candies!”

Gabriel laughs and realizes his daughter had lost interest in the maze. He picks for himself which way he thinks would get them out the fastest.

“Candies? What kind of candies?” He asks.

“Big candies!” Dulcia hops up and down the best she can sitting on his shoulders. She gasps, “Mama saw me!” she starts waving “HI MOMMY! I wanna see mama!” 

“We are almost there, Dulcia.” Gabriel replies.

When they got out of the maze, the four of them sat at a picnic table to eat their candy apples and drink their cider until it was time to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to round out the ending so apologies for that but I hope you guys enjoyed the fluff.   
> ...I will find a way to make something angsty come from these prompts... one day.


End file.
